


Fitting Arrangement

by DizzyDelyrium



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Feels, Blow Jobs, Come get your McHanzo fix, Depression, Hanzo in a suit, M/M, Porn With Plot, Smut, Suit Kink, Tagged for future chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2018-11-18 09:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11288427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DizzyDelyrium/pseuds/DizzyDelyrium
Summary: Jesse is assigned a job protecting the eldest son of the Shimada clan.  Hanzo requires his personal guard to be extremely attentive.





	1. Introductions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChillieBean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillieBean/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was requested by [ChillieBean](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillieBean/pseuds/ChillieBean) as her prize from the contest I ran on my other fic: [My Desert Flower](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10901121/chapters/24233757).
> 
> I'm sorry it took so long! I hope you enjoy. Accompanying art work will be linked in this week as well!
> 
> Remember to leave comments below, and thank you for reading!

When Jesse first joined Overwatch, Jack had attempted to send him on missions that involved undercover work. Unfortunately, Jesse never could hide his accent, and his face was widely recognized in the criminal underground. His cover would get blown and the mission would usually end in a fire fight. It didn't take long for Jack to stop assigning him those types of jobs. 

Eventually the commander had come up with the idea to start sending him on security and protection missions. The types of jobs where it paid off that people knew who he was, and it deterred any attacks. Jesse was fine with those. The jobs were usually fairly straight forward. Get the objective from point A to point B without causing any damage. Easy enough.

Then Jack went and decided to throw him back to the wolves again.

"You remember what happened with that job down in Rome, don't you?" Jesse asked Jack from the other side of the commander's desk. The office was dim, and it had the subtle smell of cologne. Jack's face was just lit by a single lamp on the corner of his desk and a few scattered overhead lights.

Jack leaned forward into his arms on the desk in front of him, "This is different. You will still be yourself...you're just not going as a representative of Overwatch. Same as the last few missions. Protect the target. Make sure he gets through the next couple of weeks safely."

"He?" Jesse asked him with laugh, "Usually it's not people, it's a payload. Who is he?"

"The son of a Japanese crime lord. His name is Hanzo Shimada." Jack held out a stuffed file for him and Jesse stepped forward slowly to take it.

He flipped it open and scanned through the information too briefly. He could see Jack furrow his brow at him out of his peripheral, but he ignored the look, "I know the Shimada clan." He closed the file and tossed it back on the desk, "Same thing is gonna happen that's been happenin'. They'll recognize me and the whole thing'll go to hell."

"You're a guard for hire. It doesn't matter if they recognize you from the most wanted list. Your name isn't associated with Overwatch because your work isn't public. If anything, Deadlock is going to make you seem more legitimate."

"That's a first." Jesse lifted his hat a bit to scratch the back of his head, "I don' know. Why are we taking this job?"

"A possibility for future infiltration. The Shimada's clan command the drug and weapons trade in the eastern black market, and they have some of the most highly trained assassin's on the planet. They're lethal, and they're well funded. We haven't had much opportunity to get information from the inside. This gives us a chance."

"What's the occassion they're bringing in outside security for?" Jesse asked him curiously. A family like that would have hundreds of men available, if not thousands. Everything Jesse had heard about the Shimada clan indicated that they were one of the most far reaching criminal organizations on the planet. You didn't get that kind of notoriety without fire power to back you up.

"A wedding. Hanzo Shimada is engaged to the daughter of another well known crime family. Obviously...a lot of high profile gang members all in one event is going to call unwanted attention. They seem to be covering their bases."

Jesse took a deep breath and squared up with Jack, "So if I...get caught.."

"Don't get caught." Jack told him flatly, "There's no room for errors...we need this in."

"Does Reyes know about this?" Jesse gestured down to the file scattered across Jack's desk. This wasn't the kind of thing Gabriel would agree to send him on, and Jack knew it.

Jack puffed up at the question. He never did take it well when Blackwatch members questioned his authority, and it happened often, "He doesn't know I'm asking you to take it, no. He's not in charge."

Jesse whistled and shoved his hands deep into his pockets, "He's gonna be fit to be tied, Boss. You know that."

"I'll handle it. Are you going to accept the job?" He asked him impatiently.

Jesse leaned back on his heels, mulling over the job just long enough that Jack started to get visibly frustrated. He shrugged finally and nodded, "Yeah...I'll take it. Been needin' some excitement anyway."

 

***

Jesse was sitting in the back of a long limo, nestled tightly between two behemoths disguised as men. He'd been picked up from the airport in Tokyo and was currently in transit to meet the eldest Shimada son. It hadn't taken Jack long at all to orchestrate him getting the security position. Not that it ever took Jack long to get anything done. He was nothing if not efficient.

Jesse doesn't speak a word of Japanese, so he had a pretty young translator sitting across from him the Shimada's had sent just in case. The woman was quickly translating for a small pinched looking man telling him what he was expected to be doing. Jesse hadn't caught her name before they got into the car, but the man went by Takumi. She didn't look at Jesse when she spoke, "You will be personally assigned to Hanzo. His last two bodyguards worked for less than two weeks. He says he hopes that you will prove more useful."

Jesse didn't ask what happened to the last two, "Alright. How long is the job?"

"Just until after the wedding. It's a week away now, but there's possibility for extending your employment should you make an impression." She told him, "He would like to reiterate, that should you successfully complete your assignment you will be paid very well for the service."

"Right." Jesse shifted slowly. He was feeling trapped like a sardine between the guards on either side of him. His arms were starting to fall asleep, and it was just a little too warm with so many bodies packed into the seats around him.

"We're going to meet with Mister Shimada now. If he finds you agreeable, then you will sign your contract." She continued, either oblivious to his discomfort or just flat out ignoring it.

Jesse pulled on his collar, trying to get some air flow down his shirt, "Yes, Ma'am. Thank you kindly."

She looked over to him finally and smiled, "You're welcome."

It didn't take them long after that to arrive at a store front with a sign in Japanese characters that Jesse couldn't read. He practically crawled out of the limo after the first guard stepped out. He felt like he'd been stuck between the pair for the better part of an hour, and the cool air was a welcome relief.

There were two more large men guarding the front to the store, and they stepped to the side to allow them entry as they approached. Again, none of them looked directly at Jesse when he walked by. He was beginning to feel a little offended.

Jesse whistled softly when the secondary door slid open to the shop. The cool air inside smelled like a sweet perfume, and everything was brightly lit white and golds. Hanging around the room were dozens of quality designer suits, shirts, ties, and jewelry. Not that Jesse knew much about any of that, but he knew expensive when he saw it. The far back wall was lined with pristine mirrors, reflecting in a half circle around a small podium.

Nothing in the room really compared to the man standing on that podium while tailors fussed about with his suit measurements. Jesse approached slowly, doing his best not to stare as Takumi ran ahead to quickly introduce him to Hanzo Shimada, head of the Shimada clan. 

Hanzo turned his head just slightly to look over Jesse briefly. He was not a tall man, but the way he held himself commanded attention. He stepped down from his pedestal to approach Jesse and asked a question that Jesse didn't understand with his limited knowledge of Japanese. Takumi answered quickly in his stead and Hanzo gave something like a huff in response. Jesse was sure for a moment Jack had made a mistake not sending someone who spoke the language.

Jesse licked his too dry lips and held his hand out to Hanzo, hoping to remedy the situation fast. Jack would have a fit if he failed the job on the first day, "The name's Jesse McCree. Pleasure to meet you."

Hanzo glanced down at his hand and waited just a moment before he accepted it. Jesse had expected Hanzo's hands to be smooth, but they're rough to the touch. He had to wonder how such a wealthy man wound up with such calloused hands.

"You understand the potential dangers of this job? And everything it entails?" Hanzo asked him, straight to the point.

Jesse nodded stiffly, trying to get control of himself so he didn't do anything too foolish. He wasn't normally the type to stumble over himself but the man was beautiful. His hair was shaved along the sides and long at the top, pulled back perfectly into a clip. His strong physique was complimented by a white dress shirt falling nicely over his broad shoulders and down to his narrow hips. He had a simple piercing on the bridge of his nose, and his dark eyes were focused intently on Jesse.

Jesse cleared his throat and nodded, doing his best to keep his voice even, "Yes Sir. I've been workin' jobs like this my entire life."

Hanzo simply nodded and turned, walking back up to his position on the podium so the tailor could get him into his suit jacket. The stiff black fabric of the jacket complimented Hanzo's natural curves. Jesse had never seen a man wear a suit quite so well.

"If you are able to handle this, we may have additional work for you in the future. Is that something you would be interested in?" Hanzo asked him, turning his body so he could inspect his own profile in the mirror.

Jesse's eyes traveled down briefly to the slight curve of the other man's ass in the tailored pants. He cleared his throat and nodded, "Uh...yes Sir."

"Good." He gestured for the tailor to step away and turned to look at Jesse again, "Come with me."

Jesse straightened his hat and followed after him quickly. He vaguely remembered the women from the limo telling him he needed to sign a contract, but it didn't seem important at the moment.

Hanzo lead him back to a large round fitting room. The walls and fine details were all gold like the main store area. It was all a bit rich for Jesse's blood. Hanzo turned to face him again and motioned him over, "Undress."

Jesse gave him an anxious laugh in response, "Pardon me?"

"Undress." Hanzo told him again. His tone was calm and almost nonchalant, like he was asking him to fetch him coffee. 

Jesse hesitated a beat before he removed his hat, "Not that I mind taking off my clothes for you, Darlin'. Why am I undressin'?"

Hanzo gave him a fluid shrug and smirked without offering any explaination. He looked like a devil with that grin and that suit. 

Jesse waited a moment longer before he reluctantly gave in, "Are you plannin' on puttin' me into one of those expensive suits out there?" He took off his serape first and draped it over a nearby chair along with his hat. He sat so he could start to remove his boots and socks, taking his sweet time with it. He'd never been particularly good at strip teasing, and he was not entirely sure that was what this was all about anyway.

Hanzo walked around him while Jesse gradually removed more clothing. He may have imagined it, but it seemed like Hanzo's eyes widened marginally when his shirt came off. It gave Jesse something of a confidence boost. Not that he wasn't aware he was in good shape, but was always nice to be appreciated. Especially if the man doing the appreciating looked like Hanzo.

Jesse got to his belt finally, and he set it over the top of everything else. He unbuttoned his jeans and slid them down over his boxers to the ground before he looked to Hanzo again, "Checking for a wire?" He asked with a somewhat amused tone. The other man was watching him like a hawk.

Hanzo's eyes trailed back up Jesse's body, taking in each scar as he went, "They explained the job to you?"

"Security. Which I can do in my boxers, but it'll be a tad easier if you allow me my pants."

"No...not that part of the job." Hanzo was searching Jesse's face to see if he was catching onto his meaning.

He wasn't. At this point Jesse was pretty sure Jack set him up for something without giving him all the details. Which would be typical...he should have expected that when Jack admitted Gabriel had no idea about the mission. Nothing ever good came from Gabriel not knowing about a mission.

"I have an arranged marriage." Hanzo told him, "I am not...interested in my wife. We keep that information from most of my organization, and from all of her family. I hire personal guards from outside companies to stay with me for a few weeks, and then they leave to avoid any complications."

Jesse had to take a moment to process all that. There wasn't any chance that Jack hadn't been aware of that information. The man knew damn near everything that was going on all the time. He'd just conveniently left it out when he spoke to Jesse about it. Or maybe it was in that file Jesse didn't finish reading and Jack was so irritated with him he didn't mention it.

Jesse cleared his throat, "I'll admit, Darlin'...I didn't know about all that. I was under the impression this was just a...well a typical security job." 

"That is unfortunate." Hanzo looked genuinely disappointed and Jesse wished he could swallow his words, "You haven't signed anything...you are free to leave if you like." 

"Now hold on there...I didn't say I wouldn't do it." Jesse told him before the man could make it out the door, "You ain't hard to look at, and I reckon you're pretty easy to keep an eye on in bed."

Hanzo's lips quirked up into a smile, "I won't always be in bed."

Jesse shrugged, "Well you ain't hard to keep an eye on in here either."

Hanzo stepped away from the fitting room door and strode back across to Jesse with a devious look in his eye. He stopped just in front of Jesse and touched his bare sides with just the tips of his fingers, trailing down until they dipped just into his boxers. He waited long enough to let tension build between them, and then slipped the underwear down so Jesse was standing completely bare. 

Jesse looked down as the other man dropped to his knees, and his brain nearly short out. In the back of his mind he was thinking that couldn't be good for the suit, but Hanzo looked so pretty on the floor and inches from his cock. Jesse reached out to brush his fingers along the side of Hanzo's smooth face, and slid his thumb along his cheek. That was all the permission Hanzo needed to move forward and take Jesse's cock into his mouth.

It took all Jesse's strength to keep his knees from buckling and dropping to the ground as soon as he felt the heat of Hanzo's mouth around him. The man didn't waste any time either, and he was talented. His adept tongue was sliding along the underside of Jesse's cock, trailing along the veins there and pushing him from half hard to completely erect in no time at all. The heat of his mouth, and the tip of his tongue teasing the sensitive skin around his cock was enough to snap Jesse into moving. He thrust his hips forward once and Hanzo moaned around him, drool forming from the corner of his mouth.

"Is...uh..." Jesse rolled his head back, trying to keep his train of thought going, "Is this how you screen all your new guards?"

Hanzo pulled back and Jesse's dick popped wet out of his mouth, slapping back against his belly. He licked his swollen lips and looked up at Jesse through those dark lashes, "Never like this."

"Oh...well I'm flattered then." Jesse gave a breathless laugh and brought his thumb to Hanzo's swollen bottom lip. Hanzo nipped at his thumb sharply before he moved to lick up the length of Jesse's dick again, still focused on his target. He brought his hand up to wrap around Jesse's cock and stroked him firmly, using his own saliva as lubricant. Jesse had to bite down on the back of his arm to stop himself from making too much noise. There was nothing but a thin door between them and the tailors waiting to finish on Hanzo's suit, and he didn't much like the idea of having them running in if he let himself call out the way he wanted to.

Hanzo touched his tongue just to the tip of Jesse's dick, flicking it along the slit to catch a bead of precum. He took Jesse back into the damp heat of his mouth and sucked him until his cock hit the back of his throat as his hand came up to cup his balls. Jesse had to step back several paces to lean against the wall or he'd crumble to the ground.

Hanzo was grinning like a demon and moving fluidly after him on the floor, "You're almost there."

"You're gonna be the death of me." Jesse leaned his head back against the wall, "Damn." His voice caught as Hanzo's lips slid back over his cock. He moved his hands down to slide along the sides of Hanzo's head, holding the man still as he started to thrust. Hanzo only gagged a little before he relaxed and settled into the rhythym of Jesse's movements. 

Jesse was just about out of his mind from the feel of it, and his thrusts quickly became erratic. Hanzo dug his fingers into Jesse's thighs hard enough to bruise and took Jesse's cock deep into his throat like he'd done it a hundred times before. It was only a moment later Jesse choked back a heavy moan and came hard, arching forward from the wall. He didn't have a chance to warn Hanzo, but it didn't seem to matter. The smaller man kept on sucking him until he'd swallowed every bit that spilled down the back of his throat.

As soon as Hanzo released him, Jesse slid down to the ground with a heavy thud. He brushed back his hair quickly out of his face, licking his too dry lips as his eyes slid shut, "That was...unexpected."

Hanzo was wiping cum from the corners of his mouth with the tips of his fingers. He stood slowly and grinned down at Jesse's crumpled form on the floor, "I'll have your contract brought in to sign."

"Sure...contract." Jesse reached around absently for his clothes. He paused, spotting something on Hanzo's lapel, "Darlin...you got some...uh.."

Hanzo glaced down and lifted the lapel. There was a small white stain in the fabric, "Hm...I'll need a new jacket." He wiped his mouth once more and straightened himself out like nothing had happened, "You can dress yourself. It's a pleasure to have you working for us."

Jesse laughed at his tone and managed to stand on his wobbling legs, "Pleasure is all mine." 

With that, Hanzo was gone, leaving the door open and Jesse standing naked and wobbling in the fitting room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah shameless smut! You know it's bad if Jack is setting you up.
> 
> Congrats to ChillieBean, I hope you liked it! 
> 
> And a special thanks to my amazing beta reader [Kami1605.](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kami1605/pseuds/Kami1605)
> 
> Thanks all for reading. Leave comments below!


	2. To Make You Happy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was so much interest in continuing this fic, I just had to do it. Thank you all so much for all the kind comments. Any writer or artist will tell you it's the comments that really help us push through and keep creating. So thanks for all the love!

Jesse's sure of a couple things by the time the wedding comes. One...there was no way that no one on the bride's side of the family hadn't noticed the groom had no interest in the bride. Jesse met her three days into the job. She was a beautiful woman by any standards. She had the confidence and the sharp focus he'd expect from the daughter of a crime family. She had been introduced to him as Amélie Lacroix, and from the first moment she looked at him, Jesse was positive she knew exactly what his job was. It sure as hell wasn't a bodyguard.

The way Hanzo interacted with her was reserved to put it mildly. He barely looked at her, and conversations beyond required pleasantries were completely out of the question. Hanzo simply stood by her side, shoulders back and stiff as board. He attended the engagement dinner with her, drinking more than his fair share of sake. Eventually he'd excused himself for the evening, and dragged Jesse away to his room. Amélie had left again for France by the time they woke the next morning.

The second thing he was sure of was that Hanzo Shimada had no real need for a bodyguard. They'd returned to Hanamura on his second day on the job. Jesse had been able to watch the man practice sparring with his younger brother, Genji. They moved around each other with a grace he hadn't ever seen before. Watching Gabriel fight was all brute strength and power. There was a finesse to how Reyes moved, sure, but it wasn't like the deadly dance the Shimada's used in their sparring match. One false step could have easily landed either brother in a hospital or worse, but they performed like it came as easily as breathing. It was beautiful, and Jesse would've been lying if he'd said it hadn't turned him on.

Then there was Genji. The younger Shimada had all of the strength and beauty that his brother had, but none of the brooding. His styled green hair, bright eyes, and infectious warm personality endeared him to Jesse almost immediately. Jesse caught on very quickly that Genji was less than welcome in his clan. He was outspoken and didn't follow orders well. He also had far less responsibility than his older brother, and Jesse would have been a fool not to notice the bitter looks Hanzo shot at him whenever he thought the other wasn't looking. 

Hanzo seemed to be remarkably unhappy. He fell in line with everything his family told him to do. He cut sleep, dressed how they told him, and kept his carefully crafted mask always in place. Maybe because Jesse was with him the most he noticed the cracks. Those moments when Hanzo's shoulders curved under weight of his daily responsibility, or his eyes wandered to windows to watch trees while clan elders prattled on in his ear. Jesse had to wonder if that was why he didn't keep his personal guards around for very long. He couldn't afford to let anyone notice his weaknesses for long.

“Maybe you shouldn't be getting' married, Sweetheart.” Jesse suggested to the man, watching him pace around his bedroom. The night before the wedding, and Hanzo hadn't been able to sit still for more than a minute. Jesse had managed to get him out of his formal day wear and into some more comfortable slacks, hoping to ease him into some kind of relaxed state. No such luck.

“As if I have a choice.” Hanzo scoffed at the idea, “Do you have any idea what would happen if I refused? At such a late stage no less...no. It would be a war.”

“That sounds dramatic...” Jesse muttered after him and relaxed further into Hanzo's bed. He'd been given his own quarters, but he hadn't spent a single night there. None of the security wandering around had said a thing about it, and neither had the elders. Maybe they were used to Hanzo's activities with his personal guards. Jesse had been wondering lately how many men exactly had filled this position before him. 

Hanzo came to the bed and pushed Jesse back roughly so he could climb over the top of him, “I would not exaggerate such a thing. It would be a great offense to break off the engagement. Not just to her family, but my own. All of the planning that went into this alliance would be for nothing. And for what?”

“For your happiness I suppose.” Jesse told him, not fighting as he was pinned down by the other man. He was getting used to this. Hanzo had a temper that flared up and threatened to engulf everyone around him. He couldn't imagine how things hadn't blown up already. Maybe that was why the clan allowed him the string of male guards to keep him company at night...to offer some kind of outlet to keep him in line. 

Hanzo scoffed and rolled off of Jesse to lay flat in the bed, his eyes focused intently on the ceiling..

Jesse sighed and sat up so he could look down at Hanzo. The man was as stubborn as they came. Determined to ride himself right off a cliff if that's what his family told him they wanted him to do. There wasn't much Jesse could do in his position. He was a temporary fix to a problem that was going to blow eventually. Eventually Hanzo wouldn't be able to follow his family's orders, or they'd push him to do something he wouldn't be able to come back from. Maybe his temper would come around at the wrong time, hurting someone close to him like his brother or whoever was serving as his guard at that time.

He wasn't sure why he cared one way or the other. The job as far as he knew was just going to be a few more days. Maybe he'd be hired to stick around for a little while longer, but even that was going to have its expiration date. Hanzo Shimada could not afford attachments. Not with a beautiful young bride soon to be arriving. No doubt there would be obligations for children, and that would set off an entirely new set of problems. No...Jesse's time was limited. 

Jesse moved himself so he could straddle Hanzo's hips instead, and it broke the other mans focus. Hanzo looked up at Jesse with narrowed eyes. It had been a week but they hadn't fucked properly yet. Jesse wasn't sure if Hanzo was so reserved with all of his past guards, but it was surprising given how quickly the man had been willing to blow him when they had first met.

Hanzo licked his lips and brought his hands to rest on Jesse's hips, “What are you doing?”

“Givin' you a little bit of a distraction.” Jesse smirked and slid his hips forward against him. 

Hanzo's response was immediate as his own hips pushed up to meet Jesse's and his eyes fluttered closed. His pink lips opened just slightly as he moaned Jesse's name. He was so sensitive to touch, Jesse could bring him to completion just grinding against him, or toying with his nipples in his teeth. He'd done so multiple times over the last week.

Another thing Jesse hadn't been permitted to do yet was kiss him. He'd tried to once, but Hanzo had turned away from him so Jesse's lips only pressed briefly to his cheek. Jesse told himself he understood. Kissing was intimate, maybe even more intimate that the sex. Knowing he had to give up each lover that passed through his door must have been difficult, so Jesse could see why the man would want to do as much as possible to not get anymore attached.

Jesse furrowed his brow and looked over Hanzo while he writhed under him, “Have you ever been fucked, Darlin'?”

“Excuse me?” Hanzo stopped moving immediately, and he was glaring something fierce at Jesse.

“You won't let me kiss you...got me thinkin' you might be trying to avoid some kind of intimacy. I know you've had a number of men come through your room-” The comment made Hanzo's face scrunch up even further in irritation but Jesse kept going, “-But I didn't know if you'd let any of them do anything beyond what we've been doin'.”

“I've had sex.” Hanzo replied weakly but the look on his face told Jesse that wasn't the entire truth.

“What we're doin' is sex. It's all sex, but there's better sex to be had. It'd be a shame if you went and got married to someone ya ain't attracted to, and that was your first time. You ought to have a few nights with someone who can make you feel good...the way you want to feel good.” He let his hips glide against Hanzo's again, punctuating each word with a firm press down.

Hanzo's voice was becoming breathy and deep, the way it did when Jesse started touching him just right. The sound of it drove Jesse mad in the best way, "What makes you think I want to do this with you?”

“Tell me you don't and I'll leave you alone.” Jesse shrugged at him, like it made no difference to him at all. Like he hadn't been dreaming about fucking Hanzo so hard he wouldn't be able to walk a straight line in front of the clan elders. .

"I'm getting married tomorrow." Hanzo said softly, his body bowing under Jesse despite the protest.

"I know, Darlin'. I can take your mind off of it." Jesse's hands traced the edges of Hanzo's tattoo where it started over his chest. The tattoo work was intricate and vibrant, nothing like the ink Jesse had gotten from his own gang when he was a younger man.

Hanzo had closed his eyes and he was focused on his breathing, trying to keep his racing heart under control. Jesse waited patiently, trying not to push him too far one way or the other until the man decided. It wasn't his place to take something Hanzo wasn't ready to give. Especially since he couldn't stay with him. Hanzo would either end his employment, or Overwatch would eventually come and he'd be exposed as an infiltrator. Hanzo's first lover would also be the man who brought him in to answer for his crimes. The thought made Jesse's throat constrict.

Hanzo finally licked his lips and shook his head slowly, "I can't...it would only make things worse."

"Make it worse?" Jesse asked him, easing off the pressure he'd been applying to Hanzo's hips.

"You know what I mean..." He pushed Jesse firmly so the other man would get off of him. 

Jesse obliged quickly, rolling back off to the side of the bed so Hanzo could stand. He looked even more stressed than he had before, and Jesse couldn't help the intense feeling of guilt. Hanzo was going to be brought down either by his own clan or Overwatch, and here was Jesse to make it worse either way it happened. 

"I'm sorry." Jesse told him softly, "Come to bed, Sweetheart. You'll be better off for the sleep at least."

Hanzo hesitated on the other side of the room. He looked about ready to run out of the room...away from Jesse. Jesse was supposed to be there relieving the stress from Hanzo's obligations, and here he was making it worse. 

Hanzo finally turned and made his way back to the bed, climbing next to him. He wrapped his arms around Jesse loosely, holding onto him like he was the only thing keeping him grounded. Maybe he was. 

Jesse closed his own eyes, burying his nose into Hanzo's loose hair to breathe in his sweet scent. He was getting too close to this job. It had only been a week, and guilt was overwhelming him. He wanted to help him. He needed to save him. 

Hanzo tilted his face up toward Jesse, "I want you to stay after the wedding...to continue your employment."

Jesse hoped the man couldn't feel his heart pounding against his ribs, "Are you sure about that?"

Hanzo moved up slowly and Jesse felt time come to a stop as their lips pressed together softly. It wasn't a deep kiss, but it was as intense as he'd ever felt. There was something building between them, threatening to overflow.

It had only been a week. The man was getting married in the morning. So many warnings fire off in his mind. Jesse's not a good man by any stretch of the imagination, and he never had been. As he moved his hand to pull Hanzo further into the kiss he felt a deeper guilt than he'd felt in years, but he wanted him. He'd deal with the consequences when they came.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We'll see where this goes! I have some of it planned out, but we'll see!
> 
> If you'd like details on how to get a prompt written for you, you can head on over to my website =>> [ Here!](https://www.theindigobox.design/)  
> It's still a little threadbare, as I'm still putting the website together. But it has all my contact info and a few fun things to look at. Thanks so much for all the love! If you're feeling up to leaving comments below, I always so appreciate it!


End file.
